


Birthday Nightmares

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart. Features 2012 turtles. What happens when one day buying a mutation day gift for Donnie and then spilling it in their cake making them fall in love with the girls and the effects are permanent? Love potions. What can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Nightmares

Title: Birthday Nightmares

Characters: 

The Turtles (18) 

April (beginning) 

Casey (beginning) 

Fawn (OC 19) 

Beth (OC 15)

Plot: When April, Casey, Fawn, and Beth are planning a surprise mutation party for the turtles on the day that they were mutated. Things take a strange turn when Fawn and Beth go into an antique shop looking for a present for Leo and Don. They end up finding these matching ear drop cloudy glass small bottles. Thinking they were empty they buy them for Don while getting a fake katana for Leo. They placed the two bottles on the spice shelf in the kitchen trying to find a small box to put them in. Fawn was making the cake for the party when she accidentally drops one in the cake mix., When the party starts for them Casey, April, Fawn, and Beth let the guys take the first bite of cake.. But something is wrong they feel sick they take the guys to their rooms to have them rest. Later in the evening, Fawn and Beth are at their apartment watching movies when their power goes. Thinking it’s a fuse blown they head to investigate only to find the turtles acting stranger and not themselves. What happens? 

Version: 2012 turtles 

Other: We don’t own the copyrights to the TMNT characters, but we do own the copyrights to our OCs. 

Colors: 

Kayla: Mustard Yellow 

Jessica: Dark Cyan

 

 

 

Fawn and Beth were in their apartment getting ready to go out and see their sewer dweller friends. Upon opening the door they saw April and Casey on the other side. Letting them inside closing the door heading over to sit down. 

“Guys we knew that the anniversary of when the turtles are turning 18 in two weeks. Casey and I were thinking of throwing them a surprise Mutation Day Party for them,” explained April excited. 

Fawn smiled at this. 

“That’s an awesome idea April I love it,” agreed Fawn. 

Beth smiled agreeing with it all.  
"I think that's great April! It'll show the guys how much they mean to us," Beth said with joy excited about all this.

Casey and April agreed. 

“Yes were actually thinking about giving them one present. Since we know them well we can each get a present and write our names on card for the guys. Which is going to be from all of us,” explained Casey. 

“We are actually going to do something with presents. I was going to get Mikey his present and Casey already got Raph something. Leo and Donnie don’t have a present yet. We were thinking you both could do that,” explained April to the girls smiling. 

Beth nodded.  
"Sure I'm gonna get Leo his present and Fawn can get Donnie his gift," Beth said smiling.

Fawn nods smiling. 

“Yeah of course so the presents will end being from all of us regardless who bought,” asked Fawn. 

“Yeah that’s what I said,” answered Casey smiling. 

April smiled. 

“So we are going to get the decorations and Beth can help us wrap the presents and get the cards for the guys. Fawn can make the cake which has to be marble which is yellow cake mixed with chocolate cake. The icing is buttercream and it’s two layered okay,” explained April. 

“Yeah not a problem,” said Fawn smiling. 

Beth nodded.  
"Ok I'll wrap the presents and get the cards," she said happily.

After the planned how they were going to do this. Fawn and Beth went out to hang out and eat at the Mexican resturant having tacos, wild rice, and enchiladas. Then they decided to go and get Leo and Donnie their presents. They looked around different shops hoping to find a gift that they would exactly like to have. Looking around for hours they went into an antique shop called Odds and Ends. Heading inside the shop they separated looking around. Fawn went near the back of the shop where there appeared to be science antiques. She spotted two small bottles that were round for the body and a sphere top that lifted up into a cylinder. It was the old style of eardrop medicine bottle. She thought that Donnie would love this and decided to take it to the front waiting for Beth. 

Beth was looking around in the front left corner inside the store. There were weapons fake and real displayed on shelves and in cases. She found a fake katana with a steel blade, a black hilt with a blue guard. She decided this would be perfect for Leo. She asked someone to get it for her. They got it for her and she went up front to the register.

The cashier was looking at the eardrop bottles with a concerned look on his face as if he knew something that they didn’t. The guy didn’t say anything just ringing them up and the girls paid for the gifts then headed out to their apartment. 

Beth signed her name in the cards as did Fawn and she put them in the envelopes as she began wrapping Leo's present.  
"I got the perfect gift for Leo!"she said happily.

Fawn smiles at her while put the eardrop bottles on the spice. She was looking in was looking for a small box. 

Beth wrapped Leo's katana in wrapping paper and tied a ribbon around it.

Time Skip…..

It was the day of the Mutation Day Party. April and Casey would call them when the turtles would be out on their patrol of the city. While they were waiting for the call. Beth was taking a shower while Fawm was making the two-layer yellow and chocolate marble cake with buttercream icing. When grabbing the vanilla she knocked one of the eardrop bottle into the cake mix. Fawn freaked out she pulled the bottle out with top missing. She found it and cleaned it off then moved them both to the table. She finished making the cake waited it for the cakes to cool down. She saw Beth came out and decided to take her’s while the cake cooled down. 

Beth was wearing black pants, a white t shirt and an orange jacket with white socks and orange ballet flats sat on the kitchen countertop kicking her legs back and forth waiting for the cakes to cool.

Fawn came out brushing her shoulder-length hair that was past her shoulders a little. Which pulled back into ponytail with her bangs parted, She was wearing her white ruffled sleeves button up blouse, black denim ruffled skirt, black tights, and black mary-janes. She walked back into the kitchen and felt the cakes they were lukewarm. She took them out of the pans and put the icing placing all 18 candles on the cake. 

Pretty soon the turtles came back and Beth shut the lights off as everyone hid.  
"Why're the lights off?" Mikey asked.  
"Maybe it's a blackout," Donnie said.  
Beth giggled.

“Well lets just check see if the lights are working,” said Raph roughly. 

He went over turning on the lights. They saw the lair was decorated with Happy Mutation Day. Their eyes grew wide when Fawn, Casey, April, and Beth jumped out of their hiding places smiling. 

They shouted happily, “Happy Mutation Day!” 

“You did this for us,” asked Raph surprised. 

Leo smiled happily, “Thanks you guys this is great.” 

Beth smiled as she went over and hugged both Leo and Raph kissing their cheeks.  
"Happy Mutation Day guys," she whispered to them.  
"Open up your presents!" Beth said excitedly separating from them.  
"Akright!" Mikey said happily.  
"Ok," Donnie murmured.

They all went over couch to sit down to open their present and cards. April, Casey, Beth, and Fawn were smiled watching them open them. 

Beth saw Mikey open his first. His eyes widened.  
"I love it! Thanks guys!" Mikey said happily.  
Donnie opened his next.  
"Thank you they're awesome!" he said smiling.

Leo opened his present his eyes widened when he saw the katana. 

“This is awesome guys. Thank you so much,” he said happily. 

Raph was the last to open his. He saw a complete collection of his two favorite rock bands AC/DC and Mettalia CDs. 

“Wow this is awesome guys. Thanks,” he said smiling. 

Beth smiled at them.  
"You're welcome guys now it's time for cake but you guys get the first bites,' she said.

They all went into the kitchen. They sang Happy Birthday song to them. They smiled then blow out the candles. April cut them a bigger piece of cake handing to them. They watched the turtles eating three fork fulls of the cake then they started to feel sick. 

“Guys you alright,” asked Fawn concerned. 

"You guys should rest in bed," Beth said worried.  
"Yeah you're right Beth," Donnie said.  
"We feel sick," Mikey said.

Leo and Raph were feeling sick and were looking greener than usual. They went into their rooms to sleep. 

Mikey and Donnie too went to their rooms and rested. Beth and Fawn cleaned up and put stuff away.

Time skip that night  
Both and Fawn were in their apartment watching movies.

Fawn had her hair down wearing her red Harley Quinn t and short short black night shorts with red diamonds. They were in of the DeadPool movie when the power went out. The girls were wondering why the power was because it wasn’t storming out. Fawn told Beth was probably a broken fuse. 

Beth nodded still wearing her clothes from that day. They went to the fuse box down in the basement and then suddenly they heard movement. Suddenly a hand covered Beth's mouth and wrapped an arm around her. She began struggling.

Fawn was looking at fuse box while Beth was holding the flashlight. When she felt a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. She was whimpering like dog because she was actually a mutant. Though she had the ears and tail of African Wild Dog though could change into a 3ft African Wild Dog. 

Beth was still,struggling her voice muffled.  
"You know Fawn you sure beautiful," Mikey said in the darkness.  
"Yeah Fawn you're gorgeous," Donnie said.

Leo and Raph were holding her in their arms. They were acting weird and not themselves. 

“Beth you’re a beautiful girl that I’ve seen,” said Raph huskily into her ear. 

“You’re lovely and gentle girl I’ve met and I’m glad we met,” said Leo nuzzling her cheek. 

Fawm was struggling in their arms and broke free from their grip. She was running up the stairs back to her floor. 

Beth squirmed as Fawn left her as she cried tears falling down her cheeks whimpering in the hand.  
Donnie and Mikey went after Fawn running up the stairs.

Leo and Raph were nuzzling her. 

“Don’t cry Beth it’s alright. We’re not going to hurt you honest,” they told her wiping away her tears, “We didn’t mean to scare you. We just wanted to see because we feel better.” 

Fawn was running still instead of taking the elevator she took the stairs. 

Beth got Raph's hand off of her mouth.  
"Let me go guys you're acting weird!" she yelled.  
Donnie and Mikey continued to chase her.

Raph and Leo looked at her smiling. 

“We like you Beth like, like like you. Boyfriend and girlfriend,” they told her. 

Fawn was heading upstairs towards her apartment. 

Beth's eyes widened.  
"But I only like you guys as friends! I don't return your feelings I'm sorry now let me go!" she wailed struggling in their arms.  
Donnie and Mikey caught up in speed tackling her to the ground. They cooed to her stroking her cheeks.  
"Fawn we love you," Donnie and Mikey said.

Raph and Leo looked at her. 

“Could you give us a chance like one at least. Please Beth because we can’t stop thinking about you,” explained Leo. 

Fawn was struggling in their grip. Her eyes were wide at what they just told her that she couldn’t speak. 

"No means no!" she stomped on their feet making them release her as she ran up the stairs and went into her room locking her door hiding under her bed.  
Donnie and Mikey nuzzled her pinning her down to the ground.

Leo and Raph followed up to her apartment. 

Fawn felt her back digging into the stairs. She was struggling to get free. 

“Guys I can’t feel my back it’s getting digging to the stairs,” she wailed in pain. 

Beth stayed quiet as she got her kitchen knife ready in hand.  
They lightened up on her but they still held her in their grasp.

Leo and Raph were heading towards her room. 

Fawn changed into her 3ft African Wild Dog form she bit the arms. Running back up the stairs fast. 

Beth was silent.  
Donnie and Mikey growled in pain going after her not letting her escape.

Raph and Leo found her room and was locked. Raph broke the door down they pulled the covers off. They saw she wasn’t underneath her covers. Raph looked in her closet while Leo looked underneath her bed. He saw her laying on her stomach. Seeing a kitchen a knife in her hand. Before she could react he had the knife in his hand. Raph grabbed her legs pulling her out from underneath it. Raph held her arms kissing her neck. While Leo used the knife taking off her shirt. 

Fawn was at her floor and changed into her normal form. She ran out the door running down the hall opening and closing her apartment door. She ran into her bedroom. 

Beth started to moan.  
"That was my favorite shirt Leo! Please let me go! I don't want this!" she said tears falling down her cheeks squirming in Raph's arms.  
Donnie and Mikey were looking for her checking every room.

Raph was sucking and licking her tender skin on her neck. Leo was sucking, licking, and pinching her soft mounds. 

Fawn was hiding in the corner of the closet covering her mouth with her hands. 

Beth continued to cry when suddenly she back handed Raph and she punched Leo as she ran out of her room and ran down the stairs and ran outside and ran and made it to Casey's.  
"Casey help me! Raph and Leo are trying to rape me!" she said as she saw him on his couch.  
Donnie and Mikey made it to her room as they opened the door and saw her in gone corner tackling her again to the ground as they ripped of her clothes while Donnie made hickies on her neck Mikey swirled his tongue on her nipples making them harden.

Casey looked out his window to see Beth just in her jacket and pants. He went over to her quickly opening it. There friends were trying to rape her. This to him made no sense unless they had started their mating season earlier than before. He wrapped her up in a blanket after closing the window and locking it. He moved the curtain for no one to see. He took her over to the couch sitting down next to her. 

“What happened Beth, tell from start to end please,” asked Casey. 

Fawn was holding back and was still struggling. 

Beth explained to him everything that happened. She started to shake in fear.  
"Casey don't let them please!" she begged him crying.  
Donnie was licking sucking and kissing on her neck still.  
Mikey switched nipples and pinched the other one he just sucked on.

Casey hugged his friend tightly nodding. 

“Beth go sleep in my room okay I’ll keep watch,” Casey told her. 

Fawn was still holding back her moans. 

Beth nodded going to his room. She fell asleep in his bed.  
Donnie moved down groping her as cheeks while Mikey kissed her stomach rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

Casey was watching for Leo and Raph. Though Leo and Raph were going through the window to Casey’s room to find Beth sleeping soundly. Leo carefully lifted up the window while Raph was throwing a dart at her neck to make her unconscious. Leo lifted her up into his arms taking her back to the lair. 

Fawn was fighting them off the best she could. She knew something was off about their behavior. 

When Beth woke up she found herself in a room and her ankles and wrists were tied to bedposts. She looked up and saw Raph and Leo.  
"Why you guys? Why do this to me?! We're supposed to be friends!" she said crying.  
Donnie and Mikey got ready and Donnie got underneath her while Mikey got on top of her sliding their dicks into her pussy slowly thrusting until they reached her wall breaking through it.

Raph and Leo smiled at her. 

“We love you Beth you’re beautiful, kind, sweet, understanding, and outgoing. There’s no one else who out there who is like you. You’re special to us Beth,” they told her smiling kissing her. 

Fawn was screaming in pain. 

Beth separated from their lips.  
"Then you guys should date me and take things slowly. Please don't rape me!" she said sobbing.  
Donnie and Mikey stroked her cheeks cooing sweet things to her as they thrusted slowly into her.

Leo and Raph untied her. They held her in their arms cooing and nuzzling her. They were smiling which the Love Potion was taking its effects on them. 

Fawn was upset crying she didn’t want this. 

“Stop this!” she shouted.

Beth whimpered as she cried a little still. Her jacket and pants were still on her.  
Donnie and Mikey went deeper into her ramming into her at a faster pace.

They wiped away her tears stroking her cheek gently. They laid down next to her holding her close to them churring. They rested their beaks on the cuff of her neck. 

Fawn was doing her best to keep her moaning back. 

Beth was so tired she fell asleep again snuggling into them.  
Donnie and Mikey pounded harder into her.

Leo and Raph smiled watching her sleep soundly snuggling with her. They too ended up falling asleep. 

Fawn was covering her mouth tears still going down her face. 

Donnie and Mikey reached their climax shooting their seed into her taking out their dicks from her nuzzling her neck.

Fawn growled angrily punching them both in the nose. 

“I HATE YOU!!” she shouted grabbing her trench coat putting it on running out. 

Time skip the next morning  
Beth woke up in Leo's and Raph's arms.  
Donnie and Mikey were in the lair with injured invisible noses.

Leo and Raph woke up smiling at her. 

“Morning beautiful how’d you sleep last night,” asked Leo smiling at her.

Fawn was staying with April. 

Beth yawned.  
"Well aside from the fact you guys tried to rape me then kidnapped me I slept great!" she blushed at what Leo called her.  
Donnie and Mikey wanted to see Fawn so badly it was killing them.

Leo and Raph nodded to her. 

“We are sorry about what happened last night Beth. You have to understand our mating season doesn’t start until May. Otherwise we’ve told you all every year when it starts,” they explained to her. 

Fawn was April’s couch and they were where watching TV. You there?

Beth's eyes widened.  
"Wait what month is it? When do your mating seasons start?' she asked panicking.  
Donnie was in his lab while Mikey was in his room reading his comic books.

“August it’s not until next year,” said Raph "we don’t understand what was wrong."

“Yeah one minute we are having a great birthday then the next we feeling sick. We slept then woke wanting you,” explained Leo confused. 

Fawn was in the apartment all day. 

"If you're not in your mating seasons then why'd you guys try to rape me? Also after you ate your cake you got sick. After I took my shower yesterday and I saw Fawn drop a bottle of that she gave Donnie into the cake and some stuff went into the cake mix. I gotta go back to the antiques shop where she got it," she said zipping up her hoodie and putting her socks and shoes on. She got up.

Raph and Leo nodded to her watching her leave. Because they too wanted to know what the heck was going on. Though they could help but think about Beth how she was so kind to them after all they put her through. 

Beth made it to the antiques shop. She went to the guy who sold Fawn the bottles. She had an angry look on her face.  
"Listen bub I want to know exactly what was in those ear drop bottles and how to undo it," she told him angrily.

The cashier looked at her with concern. 

“Listen those bottles aren’t eardrops they are a love potion. Here I'll show you,” he said grabbing one and bringing it back up to the counter. 

“There is a way to undo it but the question I have for you is how much of this potion did you give your lover,” he asked. 

"Well none actually. It was by accident. My friend was making a cake and one whole bottle of it fell into the cake mix,' she explained to him.

The cashier’s eyes were wide. 

“Then it’s too late then. They can’t be helped. The spell on them is permanent. They can’t be helped I’m sorry,” apologized the cashier. 

Beth's eyes widened.  
"They tried to rape me last night! Besides they ate it in the cake but they only took a few bites of the cake before they got sick," she explained to him. 

The cashier nodded. 

“While on the bottom of the bottle it says on 1 or 2 drops into a glass of cold liquid. Warning don’t pour the whole bottle into a glass of hot liquid or cook it the spell will be much worse and make the person love sick crazy and have sexual desires towards the person,” read the cashier. 

Beth groaned.  
"Then there's nothing I can do? It's permanent?" she asked him scared.

The cashier nodded. 

“Yes unfortunately it is already I’m sorry,” he said. 

Beth nodded as she left and went back to the lair. She looked at them and started to cry.  
"Guys he said it can't be fixed! It's permanent!" she sobbed to them.

Raph and Leo were upset it was permanent but for some strange reason that doesn’t matter. They both hugged her stroking her hair. 

Beth sighed.  
"Great there goes my life down the drain! You guys will want me nonstop until the day I die and you guys will want me as your girlfriend, lover, mate and wife I just know it! You guys will never let me go! But I don't want to be with either of you! I don't like you guys that way!" she yelled angrily at them pushing them away from her. She ran out of the lair and went to April's place.

They watched her leave the lair upset but they still wanted her. Fawn was sitting on the rooftop of the apartment looking out to the city. 

Beth made it to April's place and she knocked on the door.

April answered it and let her inside the apartment showing her around and showing her where she would be sleeping. 

Fawn was still on the rooftop she was looking out at the city and sensed someone was watching her. 

"I need to talk to Fawn! It's important and very bad!" she warned April.

April nodded her. 

“Yeah sure Beth she’s been sitting on the rooftop. I had to her her lunch because she didn’t want to eat inside,” she said. 

Beth nodded and went to see Fawn.  
"Fawn it's very bad. That liquid that went into the cake mix turns out it's a love potion and that's why the turtles did and said all that stuff to us. But because the whole bottle was used the effects are permanent!" she explained to Fawn.

Fawn was wide eyed. 

“What?! I accidentally put love potion in the cake. What have I done,” said Fawn freaking out pacing back and forth on the rooftops still being watched by something. 

Beth nodded.  
"Yeah it's very bad Raph and Leo almost raped me last night and they kidnapped me!" she said.

Fawn looked at Beth with concerned eyes. 

“I’m glad that you are alright. I’m sorry that happened and I was raped by Mikey and Donnie last night,” said Fawn looking down. 

Beth looked at her with angry and sad eyes.  
"You know I'm still mad at you for what you did to me last night! You left me alone in the basement with those two perverts!" she spat at her.

Fawn didn’t know what to say she there on the rooftop looking down. 

Beth looked away from her and went back inside. Donnie and Mikey were there watching Fawn about to make their move in disguise of course so humans couldn't recognize them.

Fawn was crying she was curled up and in her 3ft African Wild Dog form upset for everything that happened.  
Raph and Leo were in disguise because humans weren’t supposed to see them. They for April’s apartment. 

Beth went inside and sat down on the couch.  
Donnie and Mikey made their move and grabbed Fawn pinching a nerve in her neck knocking her out taking her back to the lair.

Raph and Leo had made it to the apartment. They headed inside stealthy. Looking over they saw her on the couch watching TV. They got up behind her pushed on a pressure to cause her body to seize up. They took her heading back to the lair. 

Fawn was still in her African Wild Dog form, woke up, she was in a room of the lair. She huffed and sighed she laid not looking at anything just wall. 

Beth came to and she woke up and she found herself in the same room in the lair again but this time not tied up. She sighed and laid down staring at the ceiling.  
Donnie and Mikey entered the room going over to her.

Raph and Leo entered the room. They smiled gently at her as they closed the door behind them. 

Fawn wasn’t paying attention she was still upset that all of happened because of her and it was eating at her slowly. 

Beth looked and sighed at them.  
"Let me guess you guys are never gonna let me leave are you?" she asked nonchalantly.  
Donnie and Mikey smiled going over to her stroking her fur.

Raph and Leo nodded. 

“Look Beth we truly care about you,” said Leo sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Fawn was whimpering sadly. 

Beth shook her head at them.  
"No you guys don't. That's the potion talking. Your feelings for me are fake and not real! You can't keep me here as your prisoner! I have a life!" she said to them bitterly.  
Donnie and Mikey cooed to her petting her.  
"We love you so much Fawn."

“Then why is it that when we kiss you it feels so right,” asked Leo.  
“Yeah my stomach turns when we were around you Beth,” explained Raph. 

They stood where they were. 

Fawn to normal getting up having a break down pacing. 

“This all my fault, I hadn’t bought those eardrop bottles for you Donnie. None you would have ate love potion that was in those bottles. Beth tell me about how this spell is permanent. I’m sorry I did that and sorry for what I did to Beth. I’m a horrible person,” she explained breaking down into tears. 

Beth looked at them.  
"No it's not real guys it's all fake. If you never took the potion you wouldn't have these feelings towards me. And I'm not staying here. I'm not your prisoner I'm a person who has a life. I'm sorry guys but I can't be with you," she said.  
Donnie and Mikey held her tightly.  
"It's ok Fawn. You're not a terrible person. It was an accident. You didn't know. We love you Fawn," Mikey said smiling.  
"We don't mind being like this forever Fawn," Donnie said nuzzling her cheek.

Raph and Leo rubbed the back of their necks awkwardly. 

Fawn looked at them. 

“You can’t the feels are real. I damaged our friendship it’s horrible to look at you both because you raped me. I feel like I don’t know the real Donnie and Mikey know more and it scares me,” she said still crying. 

Beth got up and tried to leave.  
"It's ok Fawn. Everything is going to be ok. These feelings are real. We have felt like this towards you for a very long time but never told you," Donnie explained.

Raph and Leo looked at her. 

“Well before you go forever Beth. We should have told this because we were trying to before but didn’t come right. We have always had a crush on you before we ate the cake with the love potion,” said Raph. 

“Yeah I think all that potion did was intensify the already strong emotions we already had to begin with. Which overwhelmed us and caused to become lovesick puppies towards you,” explain Leo. 

Raph and Leo hugged her tightly but not hurting her. They then broke off and smiled at her. 

“We are really sorry for our stupid acts towards you. That potion was overpowering us,” they told her looking down. 

Fawn stopped at looked at them with red eyes from crying. 

“Wait you really liked before,” asked Fawn shocked. 

Beth sighed. She went up to them and looked at them.  
"This is sing thing I never told anyone and it must remain a secret. Not even Fawn knows. I was born without the ability to love anyone. I can't love anyone literally in any sense of the word. I lack it. I'm not the right girl for you. You deserve a girl who can actually love you back. I'm sorry," she said walking out sadly.  
Donnie and Mikey nodded.  
"Yes it's true we've loved you for the longest time," they explained to her.

Raph and Leo looked down sitting on the bed upset. They then decided to they were following her and try to convince her of their feels towards her. 

Fawn was still in shock no one well her best friends didn’t count. No guys had ever loved her before let alone two. She leaned her back against the wall. 

Beth turned around and saw them. She sighed.  
"Guys give up. You can't spend the rest of your life with someone who can't love you back. It's not fair or right to you guys."  
Donnie and Mikey kissed her cheeks nuzzling her neck churring. 

Leo and Raph shook their heads. 

“We don’t care about that Beth. Just you being you is what we like about you. You’re always being who you are not matter what. We have always like that about you. We were telling you the truth when we said you are beautiful, you are understanding, you are outgoing, you are kind, and you are the sweetest person we have met,” they told her holding her close. 

Fawn look at them her ears folded back her tail was wagging. She made a whimper that dogs only make when they are happy. 

Beth's eyes widened.  
"But............," she trailed off looking away from them not hugging them back.  
"You're beautiful and an awesome person Fawn," they both said to her.

Leo stroked her cheek gently along with Raph smiling at her. They kissed her passionately on the lips. They had their hand on the back of her head ruffling her hair. 

Fawn nuzzled them back first the time kissing them. 

Beth's eyes widened but she slowly kissed them back.  
Donnie and Mikey were chirping.

Raph and Leo moved from her lips to her jawline trailing down to her neck. 

Fawn was making dogs sounds for when they were happy. 

Beth started to moan.  
Donnie and Mikey stroked her body softly.

Raph and Leo were churring to her kissing her neck roughly. Leo was on her front groping her chest and Raph was on her back groping her butt. 

Fawn whimpered as they touched her body tenderly. 

Beth moaned again feeling weak in the knees her body heating up receiving pleasure.  
"Guys please," she pleaded.  
Donnie and Mikey laid her down as they roughly attacked her neck in hickies and kisses.

Leo and Raph laid her down on the bed closing the door. They got on top of her roughly kissing her neck leaving lovebites and hickies on either side of her neck. They were still groping her butt and chest roughly. 

Fawn moaned. 

Beth arched her back moaning.  
Donnie and Mikey licked and sucked on her neck groping her boobs.

Leo lifted up her shirt sucking, pinching, and licking her breasts while Raph moved down to her shoulders rubbing her inner thighs. 

Fawn moaned holding Don’s shoulder rubbing them. 

Beth moaned.  
"Guys please stop! I told you I want to take this slow. No sex yet!" She begged them.  
Donnie and Mikey each took a nipple into their mouth swirling their tongues around them making them harden.

They looked at her stopping. Then just laid they were holding her snuggling with her. 

Fawn arched her back causing her chest to get pushed into their faces more. 

Beth sighed.  
"Screw it! I want you guys inside me now! Please!" she said moaning.  
Donnie and Mikey growled as they bit and licked and sucked on her nipples making them all nice and wet.

Leo and Raph ripped off her clothes while Leo got underneath her and Raph got on top of her. They slowly thrusted into her. 

Fawn moaned she felt herself getting wet down there and was trying to grip onto something. 

They soon broke through her wall as she cried screaming tears falling down her cheeks.  
"It hurts!" she wailed.  
"Are you ready for us Fawn?" Mikey asked her.

Leo and Raph slowly moving and churred to her kissing her cheek while saying sweet things into her ears. 

Fawn was panting from the emotions and feeling her heat on her face burning. She nodded her eyes were closed. 

The pain soon turned into pleasure as Beth moaned again.  
Mikey got underneath her while Donnie got on top of her as they both entered her thrusting slowly at first.

Leo and Raph were bucking into her. 

Fawn was moaning. 

Beth elicited another moan.  
They rammed deeper and faster into her.

They bucking were into her grunting. 

Fawn was moaning loudly. 

Beth made another moan.  
Donnie and Mikey gripped her hips grinding their bodies against hers churring.

They kept going deeper into her bucking into her. 

Fawn was moaning loudly saying their names. 

Beth let out another moan.  
Donnie and Mikey reached their climax releasing their cum inside her taking out their dicks laying down on either side of her panting holding her close.

Leo and Raph were coming to their climaxes and put their seed into her. They laid down next to her panting holding her close to them. They were chirping. 

Fawn was panting rubbing their arms that were around her smiling. 

Beth thought they were making sexy noises. She blushed as she panted.  
"So why do you guys still want me to be with you?" she asked them.  
Donnie and Mikey churred in excitement.

Leo and Raph nodded their heads. 

“Yes always wanted to be with you Beth,” they told her nuzzling her cheeks. 

Fawn’s tail was wagging making thumping sounds on bedroom floor. 

Beth sighed.  
"No I mean why do you guys want to be with me?" she asked again.  
Donnie and Mikey nuzzled her neck.

They looked at her and repeated what I have been telling her. 

“We care about you Beth because you are your own person. You stay true to who are no matter, you are smart, beautiful, sweet, kind, understanding, and outgoing person we have met. We enjoyed having you as a friend when we first met. Though slowly were getting developed feels for that are like like you. We didn’t know how to tell then when you guys accidentally gave that cake. That love potion gave us the confidence to tell though granted the behavior was poor and horrible. We weren’t trying to hurt you I swear in any way Beth. That was confusing and scaring us because we kept thinking to ourselves. That’s what I wanted to say. I was weird for us too Beth. We apologize for that I we don’t know how else to tell you,” They said to her looking down. 

Fawn giggled her tail was still wagging. Her ears folded back and she was whimpering happily. 

Beth cupped both of their faces in her hands making them look at her.  
"I see well thank you for telling me and it's alright ok? I have to say something and I can't believe it's true. They said I round never be able to but they were wrong. I' starting to love. I am actually starting to develop powerful feelings for the both of you. I love your two so much," she Beth smiling at them.  
Donnie and Mikey smirked kissing her neck.

They both look at Beth smiling at her. 

“Really? That’s wonderful Beth I’m glad you are having strong feelings for us too,” they told her. 

Fawn moaned lightly. 

Beth nodded blushing.  
"I also find you guys quite attractive," she smiled.  
Donnie and Mikey cuddled with her.

They both smiled at her kissing her cheek. 

“Feel the same way about you Beth,” they said cooing. 

Fawn was cuddling with them also smiling. 

Beth blushed beet red.  
"I-I am not!" she stutters nervously.  
Donnie and Mikey put their heads in the cuff of her neck.

They smiled and cooed at her. 

“Yes you are,” they said. 

Fawn closed her eyes resting her head on Donnie’s chest. 

Beth stuttered.  
"But......" she trailed off.  
They soon fell asleep.

They smiled nuzzling her neck smiling. 

Fawn was sleeping. 

Beth whimpered. Then she fell asleep.  
Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up feeling sick throwing up in the toilet.  
Donnie and Mikey woke up churring nuzzling her neck.

Leo and Raph woke up to hearing noises coming from the bathroom. They went into the bathroom seeing Beth getting sick. Leo pulled her hair back while Raph got her a glass of water ready. 

“Babe you feeling okay,” asked Raph concerned. 

“Yeah Honey you okay,” asked Leo concerned also. 

Fawn smiling to them giggling. She got out of their arms. She bolted to the bathroom getting sick in the toilet. 

Beth's eyes widened.  
"I-I am pregnant guys!" she said happily smiling.  
Donnie and Mikey followed her and they patted her back.  
"Sweetheart you feeling okay?" Donnie asked worried.  
"Yeah baby you ok?" Mikey asked.

They both looked at each then back at her. 

"Really? We are going to be parents,” They asked shocked. 

Once Fawn was finished she cleaned her mouth out. She looked at them. 

“I’m just not feeling to good. I think I have caught a cold,” she said feeling her forehead with the back of her head. 

Beth nodded smiling still.  
"Uh sweetie I think you're pregnant," Donnie explained to her.

Raph and Leo smiled rubbing her stomach feeling the little one moving. 

Fawn looked at them then looked at her stomach there was a small bulge there. She gently placed her hand on it and felt movement. It shocked her then put their hands on her stomach. 

Beth giggled.  
Donnie and Mikey smiled.  
"Yep the little one's sure is active alright," Mikey said.

Leo and Raph kissed her forehead hugging her tightly but being careful. 

Fawn smiled then walked out into the the kitchen having a huge hunger than normal because now she was eating for two. 

Time Skip 

It was already 9 months, for both girls, and they were in Don’s lab. 

Raph and Leo were holding onto hand. 

“Come Beth push honey,” they both said to her. 

Fawn was tightly squeezing Mikey’s hand pushing until the baby came out. 

Beth kept on pushing and one right after another came out. There were two human little boys. One had black hair and blue eyes and that was Leo's son. The one with the brown hair and green eyes was Raph's son. Beth smiled and held them.  
"Leo our son is Devin and Raph our son is Jack," she explained to them.  
Donnie got the baby.  
"It's a girl honey,' he said to Fawn.

Leo and Raph nodded smiling at their children happily. 

Fawn held her baby girl she was like her she had ears and tail of a African Wild Dog, though her eyes were both a mix of Donnie and Mikey’s eyes. Her left was baby blue like Mikey and her right was chocolate hazel eye like Don’s. Her hair was purplish orange color that was wavy. 

“She’s going to be called Amanda,” said Fawn smiling. 

Even though it turned out to be a nightmare at first for the girls they soon discovered that it turned into a dream come true.  
The End


End file.
